Esclavo de sus besos
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Tsurugi terminó con Tenma ¿Por qué? Pues porque no quiere lastimarlo, pero no se da cuenta de que esa manera lo lastima más...


**No me preguntes por qué  
A veces la nombro por casualidad  
Y es que aún la recuerdo  
Y es que aún llevo dentro su forma de amar.  
Una razón para tú  
Me pides motivos y una explicación  
Para no desterrarla  
Ahora y para siempre de mi corazón.**  
~o~o~

_– Kyosuke… ¡Kyosuke! –_ gritó un joven de pelo morado de unos 18 años.

_– ¡¿Qué demonios querés? –_ preguntó el nombrado, muy parecido al mayor, aunque tal vez de 16 o 17 años.

_– ¡Que dejes de pensar en Tenma un rato y ordenes tu cuarto…! –_ ordenó el mayor para luego cambiar a una risa_– luego sí, tirate en tu cama y volvé a suspirar "Ay Matsukaze"._

_– ¿Qué idioteces decís Yuichi? Yo… yo no nombro a Matsukaze… ¡yo no estoy enamorado de él! – _le respondió Tsurugi cruzándose de brazos, con un notorio sonrojo.

–_ Nadie dijo eso… pero si vos lo dejaste y todavía lo amas… yo no me hago cargo –_ dijo el llamada Yuichi yéndose a la cocina, dejando a su hermano pensante.

_– Baka… – _llegó a murmurar el menor molesto.

Kyosuke caminó hasta su habitación y, luego de ordenarla como le había dicho su hermano, se tiró en la cama en un suspiro… Tal y como lo había predicho Yuichi.

Miró por la ventana y vio que, irremediablemente, allí venía Shindou con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para saludarlo… ¿Saludarlo? Diablos, hoy cumplían un mes de novios… Pero, un mes no es tan importante para comprar un regalo ¿o sí? No, definitivamente no lo era.

_"Cuando yo no me acordaba de nuestro aniversario… Matsukaze se enojaba conmigo, y si que era bien feo"_ pensó aquel chico de ojos ámbar. Y luego se golpeó la frente contra la pared, tratando de entrar en razón… Siempre terminaba pensando en Matsukaze ¡Él ya no era parte de su vida! Chau, fúchile. Fuera, fuera de la mente de Kyosuke.

_– ¿Kyosuke? –_ dijo asombrado Shindou entrando a su habitación al ver a su novio golpeándose contra la pared.

_– Ah, hola Shindou –_ lo saludó Tsurugi tratando de recobrar su compostura seria.

_– ¿Qué te pasó? –_ Preguntó el de pelo gris tocándole la frente _– ¿Ahora sos masoquista?_

_– No… nada… –_ dijo Tsurugi sobándose la frente._ – Maldito Matsukaze… –_ susurró.

_– Con que tenía que ver Tenma… era de suponerse –_ dijo Shindou que lo había llegado a escuchar _– ¿No lo pensás olvidar?_

Kyosuke bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, sabía que todos tenían razón: Yuichi, Shindou y hasta el propio Tenma, al decirle que todavía sentía algo por el castaño…

_–…_

–… No lo pensás olvidar… ¿Cierto? –volvió a preguntar el músico con un tono de dejadez en su voz.

_– No es eso… es que simplemente…_

_– ¡Simplemente lo seguís amando! Agh, soy un completo idiota…_

_"Si Shindou, eres un idiota…" _pensó Tsurugi, pero lamentablemente no se lo podía decir, quedaría mal. _"No deberías creerme…"_

~o~o~  
**Yo soy así, y seguiré  
Vagando errante por tu piel  
Yo no podré  
Dar todo de mí  
Mientras que olvide a esa mujer.**  
~o~o~

_– Ya Shindou, no te enojes… ya no… ya no siento nada por… él… – _dijo Tsurugi haciendo tripa corazón para decir tal mentira, y a la vez cruzando los dedos de los pies.

_– Si vos lo decís… espero que sea cierto… –_ dijo Shindou berrinchudo.

_– Si, si… – _se apresuró a decir para poder terminar esa tonta y molesta charla.

Tsurugi tomó a su novio del mentón y lo besó, tratando de que se olvidara de su enojo. Pero al sentir los labios del menor, no pudo evitar recordar los besos de Tenma, esos que lo hacían poner rojo y de buen humor. Definitivamente, Tenma besaba mejor que el capitán de Raimon.

_"¿Qué diablos tengo con Matsukaze?"_ se auto-retó mientras besaba a su nuevo y "querido" novio.

_– Mmm… Shindou, no me siento bien… ¿Te molesta si te pido que te vayas? Sabés que cuando me duele la cabeza me pongo de malas – _volvió a mentir Kyosuke.

_– Está bien… nos vemos mañana en la preparatoria._

~o~o~  
**Y sigo esclavo de sus besos  
Y sigo preso de mis miedos  
Hemos llegado a un punto de inflexión  
En el que esta obsesión  
Está apartándome de ti.**  
~o~o~

Lunes por la mañana, Kyosuke caminaba sigilosamente para la preparatoria, tratando de no cruzarse con el famoso Shindou Takuto en el camino, cosa que tuvo la suerte de hacer.

_– Tiene gripe… –_ le informó Kirino antes de que entraran a clases.

_– Que mal… – _dijo. _"¡Perfecto… hoy no deberé verlo!" _Pensó sin ningún escarmiento Kyosuke, realmente no se sentía muy predispuesto para verlo.

~o~o~

_– Nee Tsurugi, ¿no me prestarías la tarea de físico-química del viernes que no la terminé de copiar? –_ le preguntó inocentemente un joven de pelos castaños a Kyosuke cuando ya había terminado el horario escolar y tan solo habían quedado ellos dos solos ordenando.

_– ¿Y por qué a mí? –_ preguntó Kyosuke molesto de tener que volver a cruzar palabra con ese chico, Tenma.

_– Porque realmente quiero una excusa para hablar con vos… – _admitió Tenma bajando la cabeza _– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_

_– S-sí… –_ llegó a musitar el mayor al ver que el chico tenía una mirada bastante triste.

_– ¿Es de verdad que estás enamorado de Shindou? –_ Preguntó aún sin mirarlo, pero luego levantó la cabeza_– ¿En verdad nunca me amaste? –_ le dijo casi en un grito mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aquella escena mató por dentro a Kyosuke, quién, y sin embargo, seguía con un aspecto serio.

_– Yo… pues… –_ Kyosuke quiso mentir, como lo hacía normalmente al ver, por ejemplo, como Taiyo o el mismo Yuichi cortejaban a SU Tenma y él hacía que no le importaba. ¿Cómo no le iba a importar si Matsukaze era lo más preciado para él? Y en este momento se sentía un idiota por haberlo dejado. _– Yo si te amé Matsukaze… yo… yo te sigo amando…_

La cara del pobre de Tenma era una completa poesía, no sabía si llorar de felicidad o enojarse y darle vuelta la cara de un cachetazo.

_– ¿Y entonces…? –_ Llegó a preguntar Tenma sentándose en una de las sillas _– ¿Por qué ahora mismo vos salís con Shindou…? – _mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas.

_– Si te lo dijera no me creerías – _admitió Kyosuke sentándose sobre una mesa.

_– Pero no perdés nada con por lo menos explicármelo. – _acertó Tenma.

_– Yo… yo no lo sé muy bien después de todo –_ dijo Kyosuke mirando el techo _– de un día a otro empecé a sentir algo por Shindou… Y realmente no te quiero lastimar. ¡Tengo miedo de lastimarte realmente Tenma!_

_– ¿Ante la primer duda me dejaste? – _preguntó Tenma enojado.

_–…_

Y rápidamente Kyosuke sintió como un Tenma con ojos llorosos le pegaba una cachetada.

_– Sos… sos un cobarde… ante la primera duda me dejaste ¡Sin pensar que así me lastimabas más! En vez de contármelo y tal vez remediarlo juntos, elegiste el camino más fácil que se te pudo ocurrir –_ le dijo Matsukaze completamente enojado.

~o~o~  
**Y sigo esclavo de sus besos  
Y sigo preso de mis miedos  
Y sigo sin saber por qué razón  
Ella sigue en mi interior  
En nuestro punto de inflexión.  
Y sigo esclavo de sus besos.**  
~o~o~

Kyosuke se dio cuenta de que Tenma tenía razón, tenía toda la maldita razón. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía remediarlo. Aparte, si había dudas, ¿Por qué no corroborarlas? Shindou después de todo, no era que no le ocasionaba nada. En alguna parte de su corazón, también quería a Shindou.

_– No es todo tan fácil… –_ llegó a decir Tsurugi sin mirarlo.

_– Sos un imbécil Tsurugi… un perfecto imbécil… _

~o~o~

_– ¿Estás mejor Takuto? –_ preguntó Kyosuke que había ido a la mansión del mencionado para ver como seguía.

_– Si, nada grave, simplemente algo de fiebre… –_ dijo el de pelo gris con una sonrisa tierna _– Te quedaste limpiando el salón ¿Verdad?_

_– Si, con Tenma – _dijo sin pensar.

_– ¿Tenma? – _preguntó asombrado de que lo llamara por su nombre, desde que habían terminado, Tsurugi siempre lo llamaba Matsukaze _– ¿Y qué pasó?_

_– ¿Debería haber pasado algo?_

_– No sé, decímelo vos… – _le contestó Shindou cruzándose de brazos _– Kyosuke, no quiero ser la sombra de Tenma ¿Entendés?_

_– Ni lo sos…_

_– ¡Kyosuke! ¡Por una vez en tu vida no te mientas! Sé perfectamente que seguís enamorado de Tenma, de que cuando estamos juntos pensás en él, de que ni siquiera me podés besar sin pensar en que de seguro él besa mejor – _le gritó Shindou enojado.

Tsurugi quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que le había gritado su novio. Otra persona más que tenía la maldita razón. Todo el mundo sabía lo que le pasaba a Tsurugi menos el mismísimo Tsurugi. Es algo verdaderamente frustrante.

El de pelo morado se acercó a su novio y lo besó. ¡Se quería olvidar de Tenma! ¿Tan difícil podía ser eso?

~o~o~  
**No hay quién controle al amor  
De hecho te quiero como a nadie más  
Pero a veces es ella  
La que me derrumba mi seguridad.**  
~o~o~

_– Yo… yo realmente te quiero Shindou, te quiero – _dijo Kyosuke apoyando su frente contra la del menor.

_– Pero… no pareciera – _dijo Shindou molesto _– es que siempre todo deriva en él. Vos podés decir un millón de veces que me amás, pero no estás seguro de eso. ¿Y a mí de que me sirve eso? ¿Eh? Yo puedo escuchar todas las veces que quieras que me amás, pero si no veo en tus ojos que es de verdad lo decís, yo no te puedo creer –_ lo reprendió.

_– ¿Y qué querés que haga? ¿Eh? ¿Querés que me quite a Tenma del corazón? ¡No puedo! ¿Bien? ¡No puedo! Simplemente todo recae en él. ¿No te pensás que eso me molesta a mí también? ¿Seguir esclavo de un amor que ya pasó? ¿Ser un esclavo de sus besos? – _le dijo Tsurugi exasperado.

_– Chau…_

_– ¿Eh?_

_– Perdoname, pero yo no puedo seguir con vos, disculpame – _dijo Shindou _– cuando de verdad estés seguro de lo que te pasa, volvé que perfectamente te recibiré._

Tsurugi no pudo creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no le quedaba más que acceder. Sabía que esa situación lastimaba a Tenma, a Shindou, a sí mismo, y, por qué no, a un cierto chico pelo rosa y ojos celestes.

~o~o~  
**Yo soy así, y seguiré  
Vagando errante por tu piel  
Yo no podré  
Dar todo de mí  
Mientras que olvide a esa mujer.**  
~o~o~

Y Tsurugi iba a su casa con la cabeza gacha, no hacía más que lastimar personas con su estupidez. Es que de verdad quería a Shindou, pero simplemente amaba con todo su estúpido corazón a Tenma ¿Qué podría hacer ante eso?

Entonces se dirán ¿Por qué simplemente no volvía con Tenma que todos sabemos que es su verdadero amor? Porque simplemente no le daba la cara para decir "Tenma me equivoqué, perdoname…"  
Sabía que tenía que olvidarse de Tenma para volverse a enamorar, pero simplemente era una misión imposible. Tenma era su dueño…

Llegó a su casa y escuchó unos murmullos.

_– C-como vos digas Yuichi… –_ decía una voz muy conocida para el oji-ámbar.

_– Así me gusta… –_ dijo Yuichi con una dulce voz y a la vez seductora.

_– ¡Yuichi! – _gritó Kyosuke rabioso al ver a su hermano mayor cerca de Tenma, muy cerca. ¡A centímetros de sus labios!

_– Kyo-Kyosuke… – _llegó a musitar Tenma.

Como buen hermano mayor, con una sonrisa, Yuichi terminó de acortar la distancia entre sus labios y los de Tenma, fundiéndose en un superficial beso. Kyosuke hervía de enojo.

Tenma no podía más con eso, empujó a Yuichi haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Kyosuke enojado tomó a su hermano de la camisa.

_– ¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo?_

_– ¡Pará Kyosuke! – _Le gritó Tenma antes de que pasara algo _– no… no te la agarres con él, vení que te explico.  
– ¿Y vos, qué? –_ Le dijo Kyosuke a Tenma _– hace menos de dos horas te pusiste a llorar como magdalena, que porqué salía con Shindou y ahora te veo besándote con mi hermano – _completó furioso –_ sos una pu…_

_– ¡Decilo! Y te juro que nunca en tu vida me volvés a ver – _lo paró Tenma enojado de que Kyosuke lo fuera a llamar de esa manera.

_–… –_ el oji-ámbar se dio cuenta de la situación, bajó la cabeza soltando a su hermano mayor.

Tenma tomó su chaqueta y se fue de la casa de los Tsurugi. Estaba hastiado de toda esa tonta situación.

~o~o~

_– ¿Qué pasó? – _preguntó Kyosuke sentándose en el sillón, tratando de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

_– te demuestro que sin Tenma, no sos nada. ¿No te das cuenta de que lo amás?_

_____–… _

_– ¿Es que no viste que casi me demolés a golpes por haberlo besado?_

___–… _

_– ¿No te entra en la cabeza que tenés que estar a su lado?_

___–… _

_– Ni con los métodos más idiotas lo entendés… y no, no me gusta Tenma, ni a mí ni a Taiyo. Pero andamos detrás de Matsukaze para ver si alguno de estos días entras en razón, aunque sea gracias a los celos._ – le aseguró Yuichi yéndose a su habitación _– no sé qué te pase con Shindou, pero si sé que sin los besos de Tenma no vivís._

~o~o~  
**Y sigo esclavo de sus besos  
Y sigo preso de mis miedos  
Hemos llegado a un punto de inflexión  
En el que esta obsesión  
Está apartándome de ti.**  
~o~o~

_"Y se supone que yo me tengo que ir detrás de Tenma a seguirlo como una película de drama… Idiota Yuichi, idiota Taiyo, idiota Tenma, idiota yo… ¿Es que no entienden que esto se me hace obsesión? ¿No entienden que verdaderamente siento algo por Shindou y que no quiero lastimar a Tenma? Si es que quiero a Shindou y sigo con Tenma, lo voy a lastimar… Pero si me quedo sin Tenma me vuelvo loco. Estoy siendo muy contradictorio.  
Y si amo a Tenma ¿Por qué no vuelvo con él? Eso tal vez podría ayudarme bastante. ¡Pero quiero estar seguro de todo! No quiero seguir lastimando a Tenma. Así mismo no puedo olvidarme de él, de sus besos, de la ternura que me daba. O estoy al lado de él o lo olvido completamente. Son las únicas dos maneras de que yo vuelva a ser normal" _Pensaba Tsurugi tirado en su cama. Realmente no sabía que se suponía que debía hacer. No podía decirle a Shindou "Te amo", pero con Tenma tampoco estaría seguro del todo. Debía saber aclarar cuál era su verdadero amor.

~o~o~  
_Y sigo esclavo de sus besos  
Y sigo preso de mis miedos  
Y sigo sin saber por qué razón  
Sigue ella en mi interior  
En nuestro punto de inflexión.  
Y sigo esclavo de sus besos._  
~o~o~

_– ¡Matsukaze! –_ el aludido dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre provenir de una voz bastante conocida.

_– ¿Qué querés Kyosuke? ¿Es que acaso venís a seguir con lo de ayer? Realmente no estoy de humor –_ le dijo el menor bastante enojado por lo que había pasado el día anterior en la casa de Kyosuke.

_– No, nada de eso Matsukaze…_

_– Sabés que odio que me digas Matsukaze… con Tenma es más que suficiente – _dijo bajando la cabeza el castaño.

Se veía tan tierno el chiquillo, con un bonito sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

_– ¿Para qué me necesitás? – _completó Tenma.

Tsurugi no pudo más con su autocontrol. Tomó al menor de la cintura y lentamente selló los labios de este en un tierno beso. Aquellos labios tan adictivos, tan deliciosos para Tsurugi. Las bocas de ambos se movían lentamente, disfrutando cada milésima de segundo. Era algo que simplemente no quería que acabara.

_– ¿Por qué lo hacés? –_ preguntó Tenma hundiéndose en el pecho del mayor.

_– Porque tengo miedo… –_ dijo Tsurugi acariciando los cabellos del menor _– No quiero hacerte daño._

_– ¿De qué hablas Tsurugi? Lejos de mí me hacés daño. Pero si te quedás al lado mío todo va a estar bien para mí. Soy feliz con vos… – _le dijo Tenma aferrándose a la chaqueta del mayor.

_– Es que no sé si te amo… es que de un día para otro empecé a sentir algo por Shindou… y realmente no quiero lastimarte. Pero a la vez tampoco te puedo olvidar, porque me siento un esclavo de tus besos… – _dijo Tsurugi sin querer admitirlo.

_– Vos no sos esclavo de nadie, y mucho menos mío. Yo no quiero que seas mi esclavo, yo quiero que seas mi novio, nada más –_ le contestó Tenma rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos _– pero si debo besarte por el resto de mi vida para que te quedes a mi lado, lo haré con mucho gusto…_

_– Sos un egoísta – _dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa tierna, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura.

_– Y no me importa si me quedo con vos…_

Tenma terminó de acortar esa distancia entre ambas bocas, sellándolas en un simple pero tierno beso.

_– Te amo… – _le susurró el mayor.

~o~o~  
**Yo no podré dar todo de mí  
Mientras que olvide a esa mujer.**  
~o~o~

_– Ten… Tenma… decile a Yuichi y a Taiyo que no se te vue… vuelvan a acercar… ¿sí? –_ dijo Tsurugi aún agitado, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

_– Bobo… yo solo… te quiero a vos… –_ le contestó Tenma tapándose con las sábanas de la cama de su -por fin nuevamente- novio y recostándose en su pecho _– te amo._

_– En vos confío, pero no en ellos… – _admitió Kyosuke acariciándole los cabellos _– te extrañé mucho…_

_– Yo también… así que empieza a confiar… –_ dijo Tenma besándole los labios.

_– Lo intentaré. Pero ahora dormí que ya es tarde… _

~o~o~  
**Y sigo esclavo de sus besos  
Y sigo preso de mis miedos  
Hemos llegado a un punto de inflexión  
En el que esta obsesión  
Está apartándome de ti.  
Y sigo esclavo de sus besos  
Y sigo esclavo de sus besos.**  
~o~o~

_"Creo que ya todo está mejor… mucho mejor… por suerte Shindou me pudo perdonar, ahora está saliendo con Kirino ¿Es que acaso no se había dado cuenta de que Ranmaru se moría por él?  
Realmente estoy enamorado de Tenma y fui un completo idiota al haberme separado de él durante tanto tiempo por simples dudas. No me importa ser el esclavo de sus besos…"_ pensaba Tsurugi.

_– ¡Kyosuke! ¡Kyosuke! – _lo llamó su hermano nuevamente _– te dije que dejés de suspirar por Tenma cuando ordenás – _le reprendió.

_– ¡Yo no estaba suspirando! –_ se defendió Tsurugi con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

_– Dale, que tenés que ir a buscar a tu Bocchan (*) para ir al cine… _

**(*) Bocchan:** supongo que saben, pero por si las dudas, significa joven amo -o eso creo según Kuroshitsuji xD-.


End file.
